Mouse Party
Mouse Party * Season #: 1 * Season Ep. #: 1 * Overall Ep. #: 1 * Previous: Trick Or Treat Mr. Grumpfish * Next: Principal Interest Plot Oona finds a lone mouse in her room, and keeps it hidden by her friends. Characters *Bubble Guppies (Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny) *Avi *Mrs. Seashell (Avi's mother) *Mincerat *Mincerat's mice crew *Bubble Puppy Song *'I Need Your Help Tonight' (parody of "I Need Your Love Tonight ") Trivia * Episode name pun on: the 1990s American comedy film House Party. * This is the first episode of the reboot series to air, followed by Principal Interest. * Oona is the mostly-focused character in this episode. Strangely, she was also the main character in the very first episode of the original series. * Featured character: Mincerat and his crew. Episode Transcript Season 1, Episode 1 Mouse Party (Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of a white house that looks to be sitting in the outskirts of Bubbletucky, judging by the line of trees behind it. Zoom in slowly as the sound of three giggling girls emanates from it. Cut to a lavender bedroom; the girls that were heard laughing are Molly, Deema, and Oona. Each holds a doll in hand. Deema first ‘stood’ up.) * Deema “Well, that was a good tea party, wasn’t it?” * Molly “I most certainly agree.” * Oona “A beautiful one, indeed.” (They giggle again. Just then, Avi comes into the room.) * Avi “Hey, girls. You want to watch the boys play basketball?” * Deema “Huh? Oh, we can’t. We’re playing with dolls.” * Avi (to himself) “Like you always do…” * Oona “What was that?” * Avi “Oh nothing! Well...it’s just that you always play with dolls, tea parties, and other games girls play.” * Deema “But we are girls.” * Avi “I knew that. But are you sure you don’t want to come?” (The girls go back to playing with their dolls.) * Molly “We’re sure. Maybe later.” (The blue fish sighs and swims out of the room. Cut to the backyard; Gil dribbles the ball and passes it to Goby.) * Goby “Got it!” (Now it’s his turn to dribble it; he moves slowly toward the net, and Gil commences to sneak up to him as his strategy to steal the ball. Goby moves to the left, as well as Gil. Then right. Left again.) * Goby “You’re not giving up now, are ya?” * Gil “No way. I never give up.” (stretches arms out) “Just give it up, Gobster. You can’t escape from the basketball master, which is me.” (Goby tries to move to his right, but Gil already blocked him and he steals the ball.) * Goby “No!” (Gil dribbles toward the net, and throws it up the net; it went through.) * Gil “Yeah! Yeah! See? I told you! I’m a basketball master!” (Goby sighs, facepalming. He turns to his left, addressing to someone.) * Goby “So, how many points was that?” (Cut to the bench; he addressing to Nonny, who’s keeping score. On the scoreboard, there are two faces of the players; a placard with a 10 under Gil’s drawn face, and a 2 under Goby’s. It’s obvious who the winner is.) * Nonny “That was your second point.” * Gil “And me?” * Nonny “You have ten.” (Gil throws his fists up into the air.) * Gil “YES!! Victory is mine!!” (Both Nonny and Goby roll their eyes in annoyance at his boasting. Cut back to the girls; it is now later in the day. They are now playing with their dolls while they have the dollhouse out. Just then, Avi broke in.) * Avi “Guys, come downstairs! We’re having spaghetti for lunch!” (The girls ‘stood’ up.) * & Deema “Spaghetti?!” (In less time than it takes to say ‘chow down’, there is a massed rush out the bedroom door that leaves the purple-haired girl alone in the room. A faint squeaking noise catches her attention, and she looks around to find the source of the sounds. She looked under her bed...nothing. Then she looked in her closet. She gasped at something. Cut to the source of the squeaking; a small, gray mouse is curled into a ball and its adorably big eyes looked into her brown ones.) * Oona “A mouse?” (The mouse squeaked again; the girl bends down to get a closer look at it, but not too close that it gets scared.) * Oona “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” (The rodent gave her a small smile, and lets her scoop it up into her hands. But now, concern was on her face.) * Oona “But wait...what am I going to do with you?” (She wonders for a moment.) * Oona “If I can give you your needs while keeping you out of everyone’s sight...” (sighs happily) “Hey, little mouse. Are you the only one in this house?” (The mouse nods, which makes the girl sigh sadly.) * Oona “Aww, you poor thing.” * Deema “OOOOOOOONNAAAAAA!!!!” (The sound of her name being yelled out startled not only the purple-haired girl, but also the mouse. It ran right back inside the closet, right before Deema slides by. She leans into the room, with a meatball being clamped between her teeth.) * Deema (garbled) “Hey. Don’t you want some spaghetti and meatballs?” (That gets a smile and nod, but the burst of enthusiasm lasts only until Deema has dashed back out into the hall. Another dispirited glance at the closet, and the purple-haired girl opens it ever so slightly so that the mouse can crawl out. She knelt down and picks it up.) * Oona (whispering to the mouse) “I’m gonna be out of the room for a while. Be on your best behavior, okay?” (She gets a nod in response and the mouse was gently put down. Once it enters the closet, the door closes again and the Asian guppy glides out. Cut to the mere darkness of the closet; the mouse looked over its shoulder and suddenly smirked. Then it stood up on its hind legs. The voice emanating from its throat has a male, raspy, low tone to it.) * Mouse “Heh heh, sucker!” (He crawls into a hole, and before him stood a crowd of mice his species.) * crowd “All hail! All hail! All hail, leader mouse!” * Mouse “Please!” (The crowd quiets down.) “Call me by my real name…” (Zoom in onto his fierce smile.) “Mincerat!” (Cut to the crowd; all sat and stared at him like he has eight heads.) * #1 (from a distance) “That’s your real name?” * #2 (from a distance) “Sounds lame!” (The leader turns to them.) * Mincerat “Of course it is, you fool!” (The crowd breaks into laughter; their leader facepalms and sighs.) * Mincerat “No, no! Stop giggling!” (Crowd is now quiet.) “My ridiculous name isn’t important right now!” * #3 (from a distance) “Then what is?” * Mincerat “Well, this house seems rather nice, don’t you think? And I’ve always wanted to get what I want...but NO! I always, always, always have to stay out of everyone’s sight!” (Some mice mumbled with agreement. They become silent once again when he starts talking.) * Mincerat “And that beautiful young girl I just met promised to keep me hidden! So I have a new rule!” (Crowd leans in to listen.) “From now on, we only come out once everyone is asleep.” (The crowd express their agreement simply with a smile. Suddenly, Mincerat looks over his shoulder, hearing a noise. Cut to the room; Mincerat peeks his head out out of the slightly open closet. Just then, he noticed the violet-haired guppy coming in. She gasped when she saw him.) * Oona “Oh. There you are.” (She scoops him up in her hands.) * Oona “What’s the matter?” (The mouse sighs, and speaks, much to Oona’s surprise.) * Mincerat “I don’t wanna talk about it…” * Oona “Wow! You can talk?” * Mincerat “I was...born with that ability. But...a-are you sure you’re going to keep this whole thing a secret?” * Oona “Of course! Why?” * Mincerat “I don’t know. I’m just worried your guardian or whatever will discover me and my army and do some kind of exterminating thing or something.” * Oona “Huh? I’m confused…” * Mincerat “Why’s that?” * Oona “Well, I just...don’t know what exterminate means.” (Pause.) “Wait...there’s more mice here?!” * Mincerat “Shhhhhh!!” (hushed) “Yes! Well, uh...yes, there is more of me here in your room. But listen---” (The girl’s eyes grew wide with excitement.) * Oona (fangirl screaming) “Oh my gosh!! Where are they?!” * Mincerat (pointing to the closet) “In the---” (The sound of a knock on the door startles both, followed by a voice.) * Molly “Oona?” (Knock.) “Oona! Why did you lock the door?” * Oona (calling out) “Oh...sorry!” (hushed, to Mincerat) “Go into the closet, now!” (Mincerat runs into the closet. Shortly, Oona opens the door to let Molly in. A hint of suspicion was on her face.) * Molly “Oona. What happened in here? I heard screaming.” (Cut to the Asian girl, who hides her hands behind her back and looking nervous.) * Oona “I...thought I saw a fly in here.” * Molly “Ewww! A fly? There’s a fly in here?!” * Oona “Don’t worry. I let it fly away out the window…” (nervously) “...which I closed before you came inside…” (Molly still holds the suspicious look.) * Oona “But...I know how much you don’t like flies, Molly...and me too. I didn’t squish it or anything. I just...let it go.” (Molly still stares.) “It was...a, a, a...a huge one. It was so big, it’s almost as big as...my nose.” * Molly (unconvinced) “Uh-huh…” * Oona “The fly was huge. So I…” (losing steam) “...I...was scared of it. So I...tried to be a big girl and catch it. Then...I opened the window. I...screamed...when it crawled up my...my arm. So I let it fly away...and...and...closed the window...before...you came in.” * Molly (sighs) “Well...I guess I can let you off that time. But if anything happens, send it my way. Whatever it is, I’ll save you from it.” (And with that, she left the room. Oona sighs with relief. Mincerat crawls out of his hiding space.) * Mincerat “Is she gone?” * Oona “Yeah. You can come out now.” (She goes over to give him a small hug.) * Mincerat (sighs) “You know, uh...Oona, is it?” (She nods.) “You know how, uh, mice get whatever they want?” * Oona “Uh huh.” * Mincerat “Well, I was hoping if you could get, uh...a large block of cheese. It’s been awhile since my crew and I ate.” * Oona “Well, sure, Mincerat. I’d love to help you and your mouse friends.” * Mincerat “Oh, and, uh...while you’re at it, I have a list of things I need you to get for me.” (He pulls out a folded piece of paper.) * Oona “Sure. Let’s see.” (She unfolds the paper, which unrolls and stops at the door.) * Oona “...That’s a long list…” (unsure) “Are you...sure you need all of this?” * Mincerat “Why, yes. That’s all I need.” (Nervous chuckle.) (Oona picks up the paper and tries to read over the list.) * Oona “Wow...that is a lot.” * Mincerat “So you’ll do it?” * Oona “I don’t know! Molly and the others will know something is up.” * Mincerat “Just do it secretly. Just try not to make everyone suspicious, okay?” (She looks at the list, then at a grinning Mincerat, finally letting go with a sigh.) * Oona “Okay. I guess I’ll do it.” (She gives him a smile, which he does likewise. Then he turns to the camera and the smile becomes a little more wicked.) ~ (Song) ~ (Dissolve to Oona looking around in the basement.) Guppies Oh, oh, oh! I need you so! (She searches and searches until she found a penny in the corner. She picks that up; cut to her going into a grocery store. She looks through each aisle.) Yeah, yeah, yeah! I can’t let you go! Woah, woah, don’t tell me no! I need your help tonight (The purple-haired girl did not have any luck, so she turns to the door. She had to stop when a mother and a son walked in, happily chatting with each other. Once they walked further inside, Oona had her chance to leave the shop. Cut to the guppy in her front yard.) Guppies Oh, gosh, the way I kiss (She rummages around in many bushes, but stops on one and found a number of items in the bush; a slinky toy, a white dice, a lollipop, a candy wrapper, a tissue box, and a flashdrive. She puts all the smaller items into the empty tissue box.) Oh boy, too good to miss Oh yeah, want more of this (Oona swims back into the home, carrying the tissue box.) I need your help tonight (Dissolve to her giving these items to Mincerat, and he takes this box full of the smaller items. He carries them into the hole in the closet. Cut to the inside; Mincerat sets the box down and his crew cheered when they saw the stuff he brought in.) Guppies I’ve been waiting just for this night To do some chewing and hold you tight (Cut to Oona trying to stay out of Gil, Goby, and Nonny’s sights, who are playing basketball. She escapes by moving around with a bush covering all but her tail, then sets down like a normal bush if they look. Then she moves away quickly.) Don’t tell me, buddy, you cannot go I got my hopes high and the pain down low (Dissolve to the girl in the garage. She rummages around there until she stops at a table. She looks around and finds the following items behind the table; a screw, a pencil, an eraser, a quarter, a paper clip, a hair tie, a red necktie, a black button, a latex glove, a lightbulb, a green tissue box, and an eraser cap. She puts the smaller items into the tissue box and carries it, exiting the garage.) Guppies Hey, now, hear what I say Oh yeah, you better stay (Cut to Oona bringing these stuff upstairs to her room while trying not to be noticed, then another cut to her room. Mincerat receives these items with a smile, carries them into his hole, and results in the other mice cheering. Cut to the purple-haired girl, who sighs wearily.) Hey bro, don’t run away I need your help tonight (Cut to a short montage of Oona finding random items in various places in the house and then bringing them to Mincerat. He does the same action and gets the same result.) Guppies I need your help tonight I need your help tonight I need your help tonight I need your help tonight I need your help tonight I need your help tonight (Cut to the inside of the hole; Mincerat seems satisfied with the items he has. His crew cheered wildly.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Dissolve to Oona laying down wearily on the floor. She tries to take in a deep breath or two from all the time spent on searching for rubbish.) * Oona “Uh...is that all of them, Mincerat?” (Cut to the mouse at the door of the closet. He looks at his long list of needed items.) * Mincerat “Um…” (mutters to himself) “...yep! That’s everything!” * Oona “Oh, Mincerat. I thought it would be easy to keep you safe and secretive. But I’ve tried everything I know to not let anyone know about this, and now…” (Sigh.) “...now my friends are starting to get suspicious about me.” * Mincerat “Well, you did follow my advice, kid. And I’m proud of you.” * Oona “You are?” (Before the mouse could answer her question, here comes a knock at the door; Mincerat slides over into the closet at lightning speed. Oona does so likewise, except at the bedroom door. Before she could get a hand to the handle, it bursts open and Nonny glides in.) * Nonny “Hi, Oona. I just wanted to drop by and see what you’re up to right now.” (He stops short with a huge gasp; he caught sight of Mincerat at the door closet.) * Nonny “What’s a mouse doing in your room?!” * Oona “I don’t know. I just...found it. It needed my help.” * Nonny (panicked) “Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” (hand to face) “This. Is. Bad!” * Oona “But it’s just a little mouse, right, Nonny?” * Nonny “But-but it’s a mouse! And it’s in your room!” (looks around in the room) “There has to be more in here somewhere.” * Oona “But this poor thing needs me. I had to do something!” * Nonny “Without telling anyone that there’s a mouse in your room? Without knowing these things are actually harmful?!” * Oona “But---” (The door closet creaks...) * Nonny “I know you have good intentions with animals---” (...and Mincerat peeks out.) “---but you have to do something about that mouse.” * Oona “But---” * Nonny “Oona.” (She finally gives in with a sigh.) * Oona “You’re right. Let go tell someone.” (Oona picks Mincerat up and carries him in her arms.) * Nonny “Now let’s just release the mouse into the wild before anyone else gets suspicious.” (He grabs the handle and opens it, but freezes in place with a gasp and a start that makes his pupils shrink to dots. Outside the door is Molly, who has a stern look on her face. Nonny bites down on his lower lip. Molly slowly advances into Oona’s room, the purple-haired girl hides the mouse behind her back.) * Molly “Hello, Nonny and Oona.” * Nonny (nervously) “Molly. What brings you here?” * Molly “I thought I heard something about a mouse in Oona’s room. Where is it? I hate mice. They’re disgusting.” * Nonny (nervously) “Really!” * Mincerat (from behind Oona’s back) “Woo-wee! That girl’s got nice pink hair!” * Molly “What was that?” * Nonny (nervously) “I think the voice meant to say...I need to go wash my hair!” (He manages a couple of little giggles to try to change the subject.) * Nonny “Say Molly…” (cupping a hand to his ear) “...for a second there...I thought I heard Avi calling you. You want to go see what he wants?” (Molly has a puzzled looked on her face.) * Molly “You know, Nonny, sometimes I wonder what’s going on inside your head.” * Mincerat (from behind Oona’s back) “I thought the same thing, pinkhead!” * Molly “Pinkhead? Did he just call me pinkhead?” * Nonny “No, I think the voice said...you’ve got a big head.” (laughing, pushing Molly out gently) “Well, I think you’ve got some makeup to wear if you want to look your best. Byeee!” (He slams the door and turns away from it, heaving for breath, before risking a peek from the door to make sure Molly really left. And she did.) * Nonny “Phew…” (Eyes pop.) “Oona. What are you doing?” (Cut to Oona, on her way toward the door with Mincerat on her shoulder.) * Mincerat “Going to release me into the outside world.” * Nonny “Hmm...what’s your name?” * Mincerat “Mincerat.” * Nonny “That’s your real name?” (to himself) “Sounds lame…” * Mincerat “Oh come on! You too?” * Nonny “The name doesn’t matter. We can’t release you now.” * Oona “Why not?” * Nonny “Oona, you have no idea of how Molly will react when she sees a mouse, do you?” * Oona “Do you?” * Nonny “Well, no...but it won’t be good!” (The scenery behind him turns into a blue backdrop; three bubbles appear above his head. He points to each as he lists the possibilities.) * Nonny “She could scream very loud and swim out of the house!” (The first bubble shows Molly doing this action.) * Nonny “Or tell mom that there’s a mouse in your room!” (The second bubble shows Molly doing so.) * Nonny “Or scream very loud, swim out of the house, and then tell mom about the mouse in your room!” (Dissolve back into reality, framing both guppies.) * Oona “You really think mom would do the same?” * Nonny “Probably, but who knows?” * Oona “Nonny, please. You just have to help me keep Mincerat a secret from mom and the others.” (During this line, Nonny looks down as he notices a long list on the floor. He bends down to pick part of it up.) * Nonny (studying it) “What is this?” * Oona “A list of things Mincerat wanted me to get.” * Nonny “This is a lot stuff.” * Oona “I know. I got them all for him. He couldn’t get them himself, because he’s a mouse after all.” * Nonny (sternly) “Did you just seriously let a little mouse take advantage of you?” * Oona “Sorry. I didn’t know.” * Nonny “Mincerat…” * Mincerat (chuckles nervously) “Hey...what’s up, smart guy? Hey, do you think you can...scratch my back?” * Oona “Sure.” (Nonny’s hand goes to her wrist.) * Nonny “Oona, what are you doing?” * Oona “Helping Mincerat.” * Nonny (groaning loudly, Mincerat nearly fell over) “You just don’t get it! Stop letting this guy take advantage of you!” * Oona “But...what does that mean?” * Nonny “To take advantage of someone means that they’re making unfair demands for someone who cannot refuse.” * Mincerat “Sorry…” * Nonny (to Oona) “You get it now? You gotta stop letting others take advantage of you. Stop being a pushover. Show Mincerat who’s the boss! Make him straighten up and fly right!” * Mincerat “But Mincerat can’t fly.” * Nonny “No excuses! Mincerat.” (hands him a small-sized back scratcher) “Here you go.” (Mincerat takes the back scratcher, and scratches his back. He sighs.) * Mincerat “Oooooh yeah. That felt good.” (Nonny takes the back scratcher and leaves it on a small table.) * Nonny “Okay. That’s done. What else do you need?” * Mincerat “Uhhh...I need a mirror or something that I can see my reflection on.” (The redheaded guppy pulls out a piece of glass shaped like a circle and hands it to Mincerat. He smiles at his reflection.) * Mincerat “Heh heh. Yeah…” * Oona “That’s too small.” * Nonny “It’s just his size.” * Oona “Yes, but---” * Nonny “Now what?” * Oona “Well, he desperately needs some bed rest, but I can’t get him to stay put.” (Pan to frame the redhead and Oona’s bed.) * Nonny “Not on your bed.” (He sets down a wad of cotton for a mattress, a smaller cotton ball for the pillow, and a piece of colored fabric for the blanket. Last, Mincerat was tucked in. The smart one seemed satisfied.) * Nonny “That’s done.” * Mincerat “Hey! I’m not tired! Why did you put me to bed?” * Oona “I’m sorry, Mincerat.” (Cut to frame all three; Nonny looks at the long list again.) * Mincerat “Oh, pfffft! You know I don’t like being treated like an infant.” * Nonny “There’s one thing on this list that’s not checked off.” * Mincerat “What’s that?” * Nonny “Cheese.” * Mincerat “The last one on the list? How did I not see that?” (Comes a knock on the door. It quickly opens and Molly comes in with a baseball bat. It was once again too late for Mincerat to hide somewhere, as he freezes in place with a huge gasp.) * Molly “Aha!” (When she caught sight of Mincerat, she screams in fear.) * Molly “I knew it! I knew it! I knew there was a mouse in your room!” (Deema comes in.) * Deema “A mouse?! Eeeek!!” (Mincerat jumps off the mouse-sized bed and runs out of the room.) * Oona “Mincerat, no!” * Deema “That’s his name? Sounds lame.” (Giggle.) * Deema (half-crazed) “But we’ve got a mouse to catch!!” * Oona “No! Nonny!” (Wipe to Mincerat running through the hallways in the house. The four guppies chase him up and down the stairs and several times, the speed increasing until none of them can be seen under the thick cloud of dust thrown up by the chase. Tilt up from this to a chandelier; Mincerat had taken refuge here and runs off. At ground level, Molly, Deema, Oona, and Nonny skid to a stop and head off in a new direction indicated by the pink-haired girl.) (Cut to the downstairs floor; the mother is cooking and Mincerat sneaks around so she doesn’t see him. Unfortunately for him, she screams and the mouse runs off again. Cut to outside the house; on a park bench, a figure sits and reads a newspaper that hides all by its fingers and feet. Molly, Deema, Oona, and Nonny race past, then double back and stop at the bench. The newspaper is lowered to reveal Mincerat, with a bushy mustache as a ridiculously transparent disguise. However, it is enough to fool the four guppies. After the mouse shrugs and goes back to the paper, Molly, Deema, Oona, and Nonny trade a puzzled look and dash off again.) (Cut back to inside the house; the mother looks around in fear for the mouse. Mincerat runs past behind her, pursued by the four guppies. The mouse had shed his disguise, and Molly, Deema, Oona, and Nonny swim as stealthily as they can. Upstairs in the hallway between two walls, each of which has three doors facing the other, Mincerat peeks out from the front right door and runs to front left, staying just ahead of Oona. There follows a frenetic back-and-forth between the six doors, with Molly, Deema, Oona, and Nonny trying to catch the runaway until they crash headlong into each other. Mincerat bails out.) (Now Molly, Deema, Oona, and Nonny dash through the halls in the house. Mincerat emerges from behind a closet door and goes the other way just before the mother caught sight of him. After she have gone, he returns and draws a bushy mustache and eyebrows onto the picture to throw off his trackers, then runs off again.) (As Molly, Deema, Oona, and Nonny swim along, Gil comes to catch up.) * Gil “What are you guys doing? Are you having a race? Oh, can I play? One-two-three-go!” (He streaks ahead; the other four throw each other a slightly confused look and carry on.) * Oona “Sorry, but we’re looking for---” * Seashell “A MOUSE!!” (Cut to her on a chair, frightened as ever, and pointing at Mincerat in the corner. He is nibbling on a piece of cheese.) * Mincerat “Hey.” * Seashell “IT TALKS?!” (She manages to calm down.) * Seashell (sternly) “Alright. What is going on here?” (The other kids --- Goby and Avi have joined the group --- gasped.) * Seashell “Avi?” * Avi “Mom? I didn’t know about the mouse.” * Oona “I did.” * Seashell “Oona?” * Nonny “I’m also part of this as well.” * Oona “No, really it’s my fault.” * Nonny “But you were only trying to help.” * Oona “Some help I was.” * Nonny “Will you let me do this? She’ll go easier on me!” * Oona “Please Nonny.” (approaching mother) “Mom. I am the only one who knew about...Mincerat, his name is.” * Goby “Mincerat?” * Gil “That’s his name?” * Avi “Sounds lame.” (Mincerat just groans in disgust.) * Oona “But mom. I was only trying to help the mouse. And I’m so sorry things got chaotic when it escaped. But...if you want to ground me for a month, then I’ll take it.” (She lowers her head. The mother turns her attention to Mincerat.) * Seashell “Oona. I’m sorry to say this, but...Mincerat can’t stay here. Nor can his crew can. He has to go.” * Oona “So I’m not grounded?” * Seashell “No.” (smiling gently) “No one is going to be grounded. But I think the best thing to do is to find Mincerat and his friends a new home.” * Goby “How about in the backyard?” (Dissolve to the backyard; the mother, guppies, and Avi had finished building a small house for the mice.) * Seashell “There. I think it’s all done.” (Mincerat and crew cheered and ran inside it. Pan to Bubble Puppy, who looks with disgust. Gil kneels down to him.) * Gil “Hey, come on, boy. At least the mice have a place to live.” (Bubble Puppy barks in agreement, and licks his owner’s face. Everyone else laughed at this.) * Seashell “Oona. I appreciate the fact that your heart was in the right place. But all you had to do was tell me, and I could’ve saved you all this trouble.” * Oona “I know. I shouldn’t have kept this a secret.” (Mincerat peeks out from the small house.) * Mincerat “Hey, Ooners.” (Oona kneels down to him.) * Oona “Yeah?” (The mouse pulls out a flower from the ground and puts it in her hair.) * Mincerat “For a pretty girl like you.” * Oona (hand to heart) “Oh, Mincerat. Thank you.” (Bubble Puppy comes to him and barks, only to have Mincerat screaming and running away from him. The puppy chases him around in a circle. Gil’s laughter mingles with the barking of his puppy. Oona and Mrs. Seashell are next to join in, followed by all the other kids in an overhead show and slow zoom out. Fade to black.) End of episode.Category:Bubble Guppies reboot episodes Category:Bubble Guppies reboot episodes that focuses on Oona Category:Bubble Guppies reboot Season 1 episodes